1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting pin and plughole arrangement for the connection of a frame body of a device to a circuit board. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mounting pin and plughole arrangement, which allows the mounting pin to be locked to the plughole through a rotary motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of technology, different advanced electronic devices have been continuously developed to bring convenience to people. To satisfy market demand, advanced electronic products are made to have a small size, which is convenient for carriage and storage. Therefore, computer and electronic products manufacturers put a lot of efforts to develop electronic products with light, thin, short and small characteristics.
Many interface mounting structures have been disclosed for low profile application. However, these conventional interface mounting structure designs may not have sufficient structural strength, or may be inconvenient for manual manipulation during installation due to small size. Therefore, it is inconvenient to install conventional interface mounting structures.
In order to eliminate the aforesaid problems, the inventor invented a cost-effective interface mounting structure, entitled “Mounting Device of Interface Card”, filed on Apr. 25, 2006, under application Ser. No. 95,114,607. The mounting device is directly injection-molded from plastics, suitable for mass production. On Sep. 19, 2006, the inventor filed another invention entitled “Grounding Structure of Mounting Device for Interface Card”, under application Ser. No. 95,134,648. According to the aforesaid designs, it requires much more effort to connect the mounting pin 11 of the frame body 10 to the oval plughole 21 of the circuit board 20. During installation, the mounting pin 11 may be damaged accidentally.
Because the frame body 10 has a small size, and the mounting pin 11 beneath the frame body 10 is about 2 mm (see FIGS. 1 and 2). The mounting pin 11 comprises an oval shank 110 (2 mm in length×4 mm in width), and two hooked portions 110a protruded from the bottom end of the oval shank 110 at two sides. The projecting distance of each hooked portion 110a is about 0.25 mm. Further, the oval shank 110 has splits 110b, and therefore the oval shank 110 is radially compressible to facilitate insertion of the shank 110 with the hooked portions 110a into the oval plughole 21 of the circuit board 20. Because the total length of the mounting pin 11 is just about 2 mm and because of the effect of the material strength, much more effort must be employed to have the hooked portions 110a be radially inwardly compressed and inserted through the oval plughole 21. When forcing the hooked portions 110a into the plughole 21, the hooked portions 110a may be damaged accidentally.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mounting pin and plughole mounting arrangement that eliminates the aforesaid problem.